


I’ll Keep You Safe

by KeybladesPrincess13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Cutesy, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladesPrincess13/pseuds/KeybladesPrincess13
Summary: This story takes place during Kingdom Hearts III. May contain spoilers. Characters (like Sora) may act out of character or appear to be older than in the game. All characters belong to Square Enix and Disney (except reader lol).You had experienced the journey of saving worlds with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. You met Sora and the gang when your own home world was taken from you. From there, you were able to join Sora on his journey, discover your own powers, and grow up with him and his friends. Now, the final battle was coming up closer, and you were more afraid than ever. Your relationship with Sora was growing closer, but did he feel the same? Why did he hold your hand for a little longer than a friend should, or put his arm around you when he knew you felt lonely? Why did his face turn red when you laughed about something, and why did he always make sure to spend most of his extra time with you? Maybe Sora was just being his nice usual self. Maybe it was something more. Would any of it matter at the end?





	I’ll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is gonna be any good lol I just want some fluff with Sora. He’s a sweet boy.

It had been a long journey. It all started when your world was taken by darkness and you found yourself in Traverse Town with a strange new weapon: the keyblade. In a flash, you’re travelling new worlds with a spunky spiky-haired kid, a duck, and a dog. It turned out that Xehanort, a man of many vessels, was the main culprit of all the struggles. The final battle was yet to come.

Along the way, you, Sora, Donald, and Goofy made so many new friends. Although you had so many people loving and supporting you, there was one person in particular of which you were closest with: Sora. You promised yourself that you would never forget the way that guy made you feel. He took your breath away, reminded you to breathe, and always made you smile. When the Organization ever tried messing with you, he was always there to pick you back up and kick their butts. You could never forget how he helped you dress like a boy in the Land of Dragons and got all flustered. Or how you helped him solve all the puzzles in Hollow Bastion, even though he insisted he was “totally a pro at puzzles”. It still made your heart skip a beat remembering that time in Beast’s Castle when Donald and Goofy insisted that the two of you dress up and dance together like how Belle and Beast did. Bodies pressed together and hearts beating as one. You could tell it made Sora nervous too, but hopefully in a good way. And how could you forget all the times he reached for your hand in battle or in times of peace. Or how he’d pull you in close after a hard day, or the times you’d lay in his arms in a sleeping bag. What did it all mean? There were so many smiles, blushes, laughs. He certainly couldn’t think that the two of you were just friends, could he?

But maybe he did. Now the final battle wasn’t too far away and things were intense. Sora was distant, grumpy, and focused. Sleep deprived, restless, and stressed. You tried to help calm him but his feelings persisted. You hated to admit it, but you were feeling the same as he was. 

***

It had been a pretty chill day in Twilight Town. Donald and Goofy went out to buy some potions and elixirs, and Sora had gone out to do whatever. You didn’t even know today, which was weird because he normally tells you where he’s going. Should you be worried? You weren’t sure, but it was nice to just take a girl day and shop for clothes and makeup. 

The chill day was coming to an end and sunset would come soon. Finally a text from Sora swept across your phone and a sigh of relief spewed out of your mouth. The text read, “meet at clock tower at 6:00? I have a surprise!” With a winky face of course. You replied and headed towards your destination. Maybe his mood had finally lifted.

You made it to the clocktower despite the uneasiness of being so high up. Sora was waiting with two ice creams in his hand. “Sora! Was this your surprise?” You say with a giggle in your voice. He always wanted ice cream, of course that was his surprise.

“You know it!” He replied with that cheery smile you had come to adore. You sat down next to the blue-eyed keybearer and smiled, taking your ice cream in your right hand.

“What’s been up today?” You asked, trying not to sound too confrontational.

“I just needed time to myself. Wanted to do something nice for you too, but we’re short on money so this is what I could do. I’m sorry I’ve been... off. I know you noticed.”

You were glad he acknowledged his own absence and strange mood. You smiled and replied, “I know things are hard right now, but you can’t push me away. I know that you’re scared and you don’t want to admit it, and that’s okay. But Sora. It’s okay to be scared sometimes. It’s okay to not know your own fate. A true hero knows that destiny is beyond his control. And accepts that. And I need you to know that I’m always here to support you in any way you need, and I know you’ll do the same for me. That’s what... friends do, right?”

Sora was closing his eyes, it seemed as if he was really taking in what you had said. He licked his ice cream a couple of times before responding. “You’re completely right.” He said. “I’m trying to be a true hero. It’s just hard. I just want to save everyone and let everything go back to how it should be, but I don’t know if I can. I put on this happy face everyday... but sometimes, I can’t do it.” He looked away, obvious tears starting to form at his eyes. “I just want... to protect everyone. I just want... to protect you. If I lost you...” he choked on his words now.

You dropped your ice cream and pulled him close. His heart was beating fast, his breathing rapid. He had obviously been spinning on these thoughts with little sleep and keeping it all built up. Now it was coming out, which was a good thing. But poor Sora. He still had so much left to do. “You’re not gonna lose me.” You assured him. “Remember what you tell everyone? ‘I’m always right here.’” You pointed to your heart. 

He half-grinned. “I know you’re right. You always know what to say, y/n.” He held your hand like he always did in moments like these. “I know everything will be okay as long as I have you. I promise, I’ll keep you safe.”

Now you felt like crying but you held it in. He was so sweet to you. Even in his darkest time, he tried to make sure he could do something nice for you. He was worrying about you. “Sora... thank you. And I’ll do my best to keep you safe too.”

He squeezed your hand. You looked away out of shyness, but he kept his blue eyes set on you. He smiled in a way that could only be at you, and with that he cupped your cheek and put his lips on yours. He moved slightly closer to you so your legs were touching, and moved his hand that was originally holding yours to the small of your back. It was such a smooth move that it surprised you, but immediatley comfort swept through you with the feeling of his gentleness. He tasted like ice cream, but the kiss wasn’t as long as you’d hoped. He pulled away ever too quickly in fear that perhaps you weren’t ready for this.

“Was that... okay?” He asked, desperation in his eyes and his face tomato red.

“Of course.” You said. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that?” 

He giggled with a “what!!” expression written all over his face. You each gave each other a knowing smile and continued watching the sunest together. Today was hard, tomorrow would be harder, but you had each other.

***

With your moods and relationship improved, it was only a matter of time until the final battle. You knew you had to tell Sora you loved him, but it just wasn’t the right time. The final battle lurked closer, but you knew no matter what happened Sora would always be by your side.


End file.
